


Beautiful girls look better bald

by kutsushita



Category: Chihayafuru
Genre: Coercion, F/M, Humiliation, Manipulation, PWP, Sadism, Shaving, What-If, Yuleporn, dubcon, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What if Harada-sensei hadn't counter-bet against Sudou to save Chihaya's hair?</p><p>In which Sudou shows up at Chihaya's house with a counter-offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful girls look better bald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



> Thanks to ArisTGD in Yulechat for the beta!

"Cheer up," Sudou said with a sadistic smirk. "I've heard that beautiful girls look better bald." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "I'll leave my email address, so send me an 'after' picture."

Chihaya's teammates started yelling and fretting, trying to offer themselves up in her stead, but it did no good. Sudou finally walked off to prepare for his next match, and the Mizusawa karuta club was left in a state of panic, Chihaya still locked in the closet.

"Did any of you even write his mail address down?!" Komano asked urgently.

"Of course not!" yelled Nishida. "Because she's not going to do it! No way! How's he going to make her, anyway?"

The squabbling and worrying about Chihaya's hair soon transitioned into worrying about Chihaya herself, who was still locked in the cupboard and not giving any sign of emerging. But eventually she did come out, and they watched Harada-sensei face off against Sudou and win. Everyone was focused on karuta once more, especially the Queen and Meijin matches. And after the excitement of watching those together at Taichi's house, no one at Mizusawa, least of all Chihaya, even remembered the bet with Sudou.

[SOME DAYS LATER]

Chihaya was walking home from the train, practicing her swing in the air and mumbling under her breath as usual. As usual, those who passed her on the street shot her alarmed glances and parents pulled their children closer.

Chihaya turned onto her street, not focusing on her surroundings until she reached the front steps of her home. Then she looked up so as not to trip over the steps this time, saw Sudou rising to his feet from a seated position at the top of those stomps, and promptly yelped and flung her bag to the ground.

Sudou smiled down at her wickedly. "Well, hello."

Chihaya pointed an accusatory finger up the steps as Sudou descended several of them. "Su-Sudou! What are you doing here! Waiting at my house!"

"What, don't you remember?" Sudou stopped one step from the bottom, enough to give him an uncomfortable additional height advantage over Chihaya while still bringing him much closer into her personal space. His smile grew a little wider. "I'm here to collect on our bet."

"Our-"

_"Whoever loses first today has to shave their head!"_

"Ah!!" Chihaya windmilled her arms franctially as it all came back to her. "But! I thought that didn't count! A-and, I wasn't really thinking clearly at the time, a-and..."

"Are you going back on your word?" Sudou crossed his arms over his chest, his voice was quiet but intense. "Do you have so little regard for karuta?"

"N-no!" Chihaya felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I l-love karuta, of course, but... Please, I wasn't thinking, and..." What had her teammates said at the time? "It's totally different for a girl to shave her head than a guy, right? S-so it wasn't a fair bet, and..." A jolt of inspiration hit her. "Ah! Isn't there something else I could do instad? I-I'll do anything!" She clasped her hands together in supplication.

Sudou lifted one hand to stroke his chin. "Hmmm. I don't know. I was extremely serious about that bet. My honor as a karuta player is also on the line."

"P-please!" pleaded Chihaya, several small tears dropping from her eyes and running down her cheeks. "Anything else!"

[SOME MINUTES LATER]

"So," said Sudou, brandishing a small razor in his hand. "This is more than a fair compromise on my part, since it won't be anything you wouldn't normally do yourself."

"B-but..." mumbled Chihaya, darting her eyes from side to side. It was no use. She was trapped. Somehow Sudou had convinced her to invite him into her home, with none of her family members here. Then she had begged some more, and finally he had proposed his alternative to their bet. She had immediately agreed, but now...

"So sit down." Sudou was walking toward her, razor in hand. 

"B-but!" Chihaya protested again, but her voice was growing weaker, and when Sudou got closer she stumbled back away from him until her calves hit the toilet tank behind her and she fell down onto the closed lid.

"Lift your arm," Sudou said, circling his fingers loosely around her wrist.

Trembling slightly, Chihaya did. Why had she ever agreed to this? After coming inside and asking her whether her family was home, Sudou had again insisted on Chihaya carrying out the bet, and she had again pleaded with him for some alternative... Until finally he had conceded ground and offered one, which she immediately accepted.

And immediately regretted accepting as soon as she did.

 _"All right. Instead of you shaving your head, if you allow me to shave the_ rest _of your hair instead, I'll consider our bet settled."_

Why! Tears welled up again in Chihaya's already sore eyes. It had seemed fine; it had seemed safe! She shaved her own body hair all the time, of course, and it wouldn't be that much different. But then Sudou's grin had spread wide across his face, and he had pulled a shaving kit from out of a bag, said "Well, then," and ushered her into the bathroom.

Now he was standing uncomfortably close above her, sliding his hand down the length of her forearm toward her elbow. She inhaled and jumped a little when Sudou pressed his thumb into the sensitive indentation on the inside of her elbow joint. He held it there, digging in slightly more firmly and pushing her arm back over her shoulder. Chihaya felt the strain a little uncomfortably in her armpit and shoulder and bit the corner of her lip.

"Now," Sudou said. He raised his other hand, the one holding the razor, and poked the handle of the razor into the fleshy inside of her upper arm, then dragged it down toward her armpit, catching the edge of her t-shirt sleeve and pulling it downward to expose her armpit. 

Chihaya turned her head away, cheeks blazing with heat. This was so mortifying. She hadn't even thought about the situation enough to wonder how Sudou had known where she lived, or the fact that he had shown up with the shaving kit already in tow; all she could think about was the humiliation she felt, manipulated and exposed like this, letting a strange boy she barely even knew touch her in places that no one touched her.

"You'd prefer the shaving cream, I'm sure," said Sudou. 

Chihaya jerked her head around at being addressed, nearly colliding with the side of Sudou's torso. She immediately snapped back into her previous position, ears burning. "I-I..." she stammered. "Y-yes..."

"All right."

And then Chihaya felt first the brush of fabric and then pressure and body heat as Sudou pressed against her. She gasped and tried to move away from him, but sitting with her back against the toilet tank, there was nowhere else to go. She opened her eyes in a panic and cried out, "Wh-what are you—"

Sudou turned the faucet handle and water began to flow from the tap. "Just getting some water, of course," he said. He lifted his hand to show her the shallow cup, and when he did it made his arm and shoulder brush up against her. She shivered and tried to flatten herself out as much as possible. "You wouldn't want me to shave you dry, would you?"

Chihaya's head felt dizzy and her breathing was growing a bit shallow and quick. "N-no... I-I guess..."

"Of course not." Sudou abruptly snapped the tap handle closed and stood up again, no longer leaning against her. Chihaya sagged forward into the empty space, though she was still pinned by Sudou's other hand, which hadn't released its grip on her elbow. He pressed his thumb in tighter to hold her up, and chastised her with a, "Hold still, please."

She blushed and jerked upright. Why was she behaving so embarrassingly? It... It might be humiliating, but it would be over soon, and it wasn't _really_ that big of a deal, so she should simply calm down and wait for it to be over. Try to find that headspace she went into during karuta matches... Calm and focused... Yes, she would think about Shinobu-chan's play in the Queen matches, how she adjusted to the new weight on her body, those strings connecting her fingertips to each of the cards...

"Ahhh!" Chihaya was jolted out of her train of thought, body convulsing as an involuntary giggle seized her midsection. Fingertips! Fingertips in her armpit!

Sudou's tight grip on her elbow jerked her back upright. "Hey!" he said loudly, voice laced with irritation. "Keep it together, would you? Or aren't you serious about keeping your word?"

"I... I'm serious!" It was just that Sudou's shaving-cream-covered fingers pressing into the crook of her armpit had tickled, and she couldn't help it. 

"Well try harder, would you?"

"Y-yes!"

When he dug his fingertips into her armpit again, it still tickled, but Chihaya struggled to hold her laughter in and keep her body under control. Finally he was done, and then he reached down to dip the razor into the cup of water he'd set behind her on top of the toilet tank. He tapped it several times on the edge of the cup, then drew his arm back, stretched her elbow out further, and set to work.

Chihaya tried not to squirm as the razor dragged over her skin. She shaved herself all the time, but somehow this was a completely foreign sensation. It felt weird, someone else pressing a cold object into her skin, following the curves inside her armpit. Not to mention how Sudou's arm kept brushing against the side of her torso as it moved, and sometimes the edge of her breast.

Sudou leaned back, stared hard at her armpit for several moments, and then said, "All right." He reached for his shaving kit and withdrew a small towel. Chihaya tried to shrink back again as he reached across her toward the sink once more, but his movements were hasty and he pressed more tightly against her this time, his hard chest dragging across the front of her breasts.

"Done," he said, after withdrawing and wiping her armpit clean with the towel. He finally released her elbow, and Chihaya lowered it gingerly and shakily, her shoulder feeling incredibly stiff. She thought with momentary urgency that it would definitely be a good idea to stretch her arms and back out after Sudou left, to keep them from developing any lasting tightness.

"Next." Sudou stepped back and around her to the other side of the toilet, reaching for her right arm. Thankfully, the sink being in the way meant he didn't end up pushing her arm as far backward, so her shoulder didn't feel quite as sore. She felt grateful—after all, it was her karuta arm—and impatiently waited for Sudou to be finished. After this, it would be over.

And soon enough, Sudou finished shaving this armpit too, wiping it clean with his towel. Chihaya tensed her legs and prepared to stand up, when Sudou pressed down on the top of her head.

"Hold it. Why are you getting up?"

"I-I... Because you're done!" Chihaya glared up at him and pressed against his hand. "You agreed that if I let you shave my hair, you'd consider our bet settled! And I did, so—"

"I said I'd consider our bet settled if you let me shave _all_ your hair," Sudou countered, pushing down firmly.

"But... You said you weren't going to shave my head! That's not fair!"

"Of course not," Sudou replied, imitating Chihaya's whining tone. "The whole reason I'm doing this is that _you_ refused to honor our bet and shave your head. Obviously I have no intention of doing so myself."

"But then..."

"I said _all_ of your hair." Sudou grinned, and shifted his weight to lightly kick her left shin. "That includes all of the hair you would normally shave."

"What do—" Chihaya's eyes widened. "B-but! You can't mean!"

"I do," Sudou said firmly. He released the pressure on her head, and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back against the sink. "Are you going to go back on our agreement _again_? I thought you actually took karuta seriously."

"B-but I'm..." Chihaya looked down at her legs, splaying her hands over the denim stretched snugly over her thighs. "You mean... How are you supposed to shave them, when I-I'm..."

Sudou shrugged. "Take off your pants."

Chihaya gaped up at him. "You! You can't expect me t-to actually do that! It... It's not..."

"You think I'm interested in a little girl like you?" Sudou asked with a sneer. "Ha."

Chihaya flushed. Her head was swimming. She almost felt hurt at Sudou's words, which was ridiculous because she obviously didn't want him to be interested anyway, but... But... In a situation like this, it, it was significant, wasn't it? It just couldn't be normal for a girl of her age to strip down to her panties in front of a boy, alone in her house, could it?

"Look," Sudou said curtly. "It's really no different from wearing a bathing suit. Of course, if you're going to go back on your word, just tell me now, and we'll both know how much karuta really means to you, and I can—"

"F-fine!" Chihaya cried shrilly. She moved her shaking hands to the fastening of her jeans, fumbling as she undid the button and fly. She kept her eyes locked firmly on a spot on the floor as she lifted her hips, shimmying her jeans past them. They caught on her panties and began to drag them down as well, and Chihaya gasped and grabbed at the hem of her underwear with one hand, pressing hard into the side of her hip to keep them up as she continued pulling her jeans down.

She started to lean over to grab hold of the jeans bunched around her ankles so she could step out of them, but Sudou said, "That's fine," and moved from his position leaned against the sink, crouching down in front of her. Chihaya immediately shot back upright, tearing her eyes from that spot on the floor to find a place on the wall to stare at instead. It would be just like her armpits, she told herself. That wasn't really that bad. In just a few more minutes, everything would be over.

Sudou's hand wrapped around her ankle as he pulled first her shoe off, then her sock. She felt the press of warm fabric against the bottom of her bare foot and flexed her toes, then glanced down quickly to see what Sudou was doing. He was kneeling in front of her, and had her foot propped against his thigh as he tugged her pant leg the rest of the way down. Chihaya snapped her eyes back up, and didn't look as she felt her leg being lifted and her pant leg pulled past her foot.

The process repeated on the other side, and then her legs were bare.

Chihaya started at the beginning of the Hundred Poets. She would recite each of them, and that way, she wouldn't even notice Sudou shaving her legs. That way...

She felt fingers circle her left ankle, lifting her leg off the floor. Chihaya leaned back and dropped her arms to the sides of the toilet bowl, trying and failing to find something to grab onto, pressing her fingers into the smooth curved surface.

The shaving cream bottle fizzed, and Sudou's other palm wrapped around the base of her calf. The shaving cream was cool against her skin as he rubbed it over her calf and shin. Chihaya held her torso rigidly and pressed her lips together, holding back the small sound that tried to escape her at the strange sensation.

"Hold still," said Sudou. "You wouldn't want me to nick you."

Then something cold dripped below her knee, and in the middle of _Koromo hosu cho,_ Chihaya gasped, losing her concentration and looking down.

Sudou was holding the wet towel over her knee, squeezing it in his fist so droplets of water fell from it, trailing down her leg. She picked one of them and watched its path, listing to the side and around the side of her calf, disappearing into the spread of shaving cream.

"I'm starting now," declared Sudou. Chihaya knew she should look away again, but found she could not. Sudou had shifted his body so it was pointed mostly to the side, her left leg resting on the floor behind his back, and her right leg stretched across his lap. He was sitting cross-legged, left hand gripping her ankle and the heel of her foot, head bent in concentration.

The razor dragged up her calf, clearing a path through the layer of shaving cream. Chihaya watched with fascination as each pass of the blade revealed another section of her skin. Her breathing had grown shallower. It felt strange, watching herself this way. It didn't feel like it was really her own body she was seeing, like the razor and cream were really peeling _her_ away to reveal something else, some complete stranger buried underneath her skin.

Sudou finished his cycle around her right calf, then reached for his cloth. He dipped it in his water cup and rang it out a little. Starting just below Chihaya's knee, he wiped the leg down, cleaning up the bits of foam that remained. Then he set the cloth down and gazed at the leg.

"Hmmm," Sudou said. He moved his left hand from around her ankle, sliding his open palm and splayed fingers up the side of Chihaya's calf.

Chihaya gasped quietly, flushed at hearing the sound, pressed her lips together and tried to still her slightly trembling body.

Sudou continued his inspection of her lower leg, running his hand down the other side, fingers teasing lightly over the sensitive smooth skin. Then he abruptly slapped her calf with his right hand.

"Ahh!" Chihaya yelped as she jumped.

"That one's done." He placed Chihaya's foot on the floor as he pushed himself to his feet, turning to the sink to empty his water cup and rinse out the towel. "Now the other side."

Chihaya didn't fare much better with the left calf. She felt hot and uncomfortable, and wanted to shift her body around, but knew Sudou would scold her if she did. After he finished shaving that calf, he rinsed the towel and cup again, and Chihaya wondered if he was finished.

But he filled the cup and sat back down in between her legs. "All right," he said, cupping the tender skin on the underside of her left knee. "Halfway through."

To Chihaya, it didn't feel like halfway at all. Her breathing had grown labored and she no longer tried to hold back the occasional small sounds that escaped from her lips. Sudou's large fingers splayed over the underside of her thigh, lifting it up and progressing further and further upward, while he shaved around her leg in circular rings. As he progressed upward on the leg, he had to lift it higher in order to gain access to the bottom side, propping Chihaya's lower calf on his shoulder and leaning down to gain better access to her skin. 

Chihaya's shoulders heaved, and her body had slid down the back of the toilet, so her back was bent at an uncomfortable hangle, the edge of her butt barely supported on the edge of the toilet seat. When Sudou's fingers ghosted over the inside of her upper thigh, Chihaya's constant trembles instensified, and her body tightened and convulsed as she gasped loudly.

"Hey," Sudou said, turning his head to glare up at her, his eyebrows knitted together. "Get a hold of yourself. I'm trying my hardest not to cut you, you know."

Chihaya wanted to die from mortification. "I..." She tried to force out an apology, but her heavy breathing and light-headedness was making it hard to find and say the words. "I..."

"You'll never become Queen if this is all the focus you're capable of," he said derisively, turning his gaze back to her leg.

Tears welled in Chihaya's eyes. Her gasps mixed with gulps, her head swimming with the feel of Sudou's hands on her skin, the harshness of his words ringing in her ears, the thrumming in her body that she couldn't control, the coolness of sweat collecting and evaporating from her skin, and the warm feeling in her groin.

Sudou finished the leg, and ran his hands over it to check as before. "All right," he said. He lowered her leg to the floor, and turned immediately to the other side, not standing to rinse the towel or cup this time.

Chihaya squeezed her eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her muscles felt like jelly, and she probably would have slid off the bottom of the toilet were it not for Sudou propping her up with his body. He made his rounds on this leg the same as the other, and Chihaya gasped and shook and cried. She shook particularly hard as Sudou finished, saving the remaining sensitive flesh on the very inside part of her upper thigh for last, his fingers pressing into the crease at the edge of her panties after the razor made its pass.

At least, it was over. Chihaya sagged in relief as his fingers withdrew. Her skin was buzzing, her body trembling, and she, she needed this humiliation to finally end. She felt so ashamed of herself, the way she was reacting. She just wanted Sudou to leave so she could drown herself in a cold shower, then crawl into bed, bury herself in the covers, and try to forget this had ever happened.

"All right, almost done," said Sudou, standing at the sink again.

Chihaya's eyes flew open. "W-what?" she cried out weakly. "What do you mean? Y... You... You've already done everything, s-so... So..."

"Wrong. We agreed that I would shave all the rest of your hair. There's one more body part that women generally shave." He turned his head to the side and lowered his eyes pointedly.

Chihaya followed his eyes, and—

"W-wait!" She scrabbled into a somewhat more upright position on the toilet seat lid as a burst of adrenaline hit her. "Y-you can't... You can't mean..."

"Of course I can," said Sudou. He turned away from the sink, holding the cup and cloth, and positioned himself between Chihaya's legs, looming over her and staring directly down into her face. "What, so now is the point when you choose to go back on your word? After we've already gotten this far? After you stripped in front of me, spread your legs, and sat here moaning like a whore for the past five minutes?" Chihaya gasped and reflexively tried to bring her legs together, but Sudou was standing in the way. His eyes tightened and he sneered down at her. "Oh, I noticed. How do you think the other members of your karuta club would react if they knew about how you just acted? Or the Queen?"

"Y-you... w—"

Sudou scoffed. "Of course I wouldn't tell them. You think I want to be associated with this kind of filthy behavior? I agreed to shave you, not to participate in some kind of... perverted sex game."

Chihaya's entire body felt like it was on fire; she wished the toilet would stretch open so she could flush herself down it and never be heard from again.

"But I'm a man of my word," Sudou continued. "So no, I won't tell anyone about this. But that means you need to hold up your end of the bargain. So..." He pointed downward. "Panties off."

Tears streamed down Chihaya's face, but when Sudou backed up to give her space, she did as she was told. Her body shook uncontrollably, and some of the tears splashed onto her silky smooth thighs and calves and she leaned over them to pull her panties down to the floor and off.

"Good," said Sudou. "Now, shift your hips forward and spread your legs so I can see what I'm doing."

Chihaya dug her teeth as hard as she could into her bottom lip, promising herself that when Sudou touched her down there, she wouldn't react, wouldn't cry out or convulse shamefully like she had done when he touched her legs. And she lasted a good twenty seconds, before he rubbed several fingertips spreading shaving cream over her clitoris, and then she was lost. She kept her eyes scrunched tight and tried to stop thinking of anything, moaning and sobbing and pressing her hips forward into every touch.

But Sudou wasn't touching her the way she needed to be touched. After he finished spreading the shaving cream, he only pressed his fingertips into her to spread her out for the razor as he drew it across her skin. Every drag of the blade and every touch set her body on fire, but the building sensations weren't leading anywhere. She... She needed something and she didn't know what it was, only knew that she had to find it, had to reach it, in order to feel normal again, in order to break this endlessly mounting tension consuming her entire body.

"Ahh!" she cried out loudly as a finger dragged momentarily over her clitoris again, her body clenching and lifting toward the hand—

"Done," said Sudou.

"Wh..." Chihaya opened her eyes, blinking past the tears caught in her eyelashes. Sudou had already pushed himself to his feet and was dumping his cup in the sink, rinsing out his towel again. Chihaya panted, her body shaking, muscles clenching and unclenching. "Wh... Wait..."

Sudou tucked his various shaving implements back in his kit efficiently, zipping it closed. "Well," he said, turning to face Chihaya. He looked down at her trembling legs, at the sticky moisture clinging to and dripping from her labia onto the slick toilet seat, dragged his gaze slowly up her heaving torso, her nipples peaking visibly through her bra and t-shirt, and finally settled on her face, staring hard into her eyes with a blank expression on his face. Chihaya stared back, eyes pleading, shaken with need, not caring about anything else in that moment, not what kind of girl she was supposed to be, not what her friends would think of her if they ever knew, not what she would let Sudou do to her if he asked, because she knew it would be anything he wanted.

"See you around," Sudou said, then turned and walked out the door.


End file.
